Secret Romance Extension
by Christlove88
Summary: This goes along with Halawen's story Secret Romance. It is an extension of chapter 15 and an alternate ending to the story from chapter 20. You need to read that story before reading this or it will not make sense.
1. Chapter 15 Extension

**A/Ns: Legally I do not own or have any affiliation with Degrassi or its characters or Epitome.**

**I have permission and approval from the original author of Secret Romance, Halawen to write and post these extension/alternate chapter sections.**

**To understand these chapters you will need to have read all of Secret Romance previously, or get to the parts where each of these sections begin, and then read this first section extension before returning to the previous story and reading to the end before reading the alternate ending here.**

**Chapter 15 – extension**

**(LUKE)**

"When they're ready to talk to you Owen and I will go with you since your mom doesn't want to have anything to do with it," I tell Clare.

"That's not surprising, I'll have to be careful how I act at home or I'll be shipped off to Zimbabwe or Haiti or something," Clare says with a sad yet sardonic tone to her voice.

Everyone else at the table either looks super confused or questions "Huh?" All of us that is but Adam who's sitting on the other side of her, he hugs her tightly and squeezes her hand as a show of comfort.

"We won't let her ship you off anywhere and if she even tries then we'll come find you and bring you back. Although if she even threatened I'm pretty sure Owen would just kill her," Adam said.

"Damn right I would, never letting you go again," Owen said kissing her softly again.

"See so you act however you feel like acting around us and around your mom, although if you get the desire to go up to the roof let me know so I can send Owen with you," Adam says.

This comment makes Clare smile a little and nuzzle into Owen a little more. There's obviously some story or inside joke that's lost on the rest of us, including Owen.

"Ok," says Maya from beside me. "I must be missing something. Why would your mom send you to Haiti or Zimbabwe, and why does Adam need to know if you have a desire to go to the roof so he can send Owen up there with you? What's so special about the roof?" she asks the questions we've all been wondering.

We all look to Clare and she bites her lip nervously as she looks at Adam and then up at Owen before taking a deep breath, while he tightens his arm around her slightly.

"I've only told Adam and Eli about this," she tells us before a pause to breathe again, "but the year before I started grade 9 at Degrassi, my sister Darcy was still a student here and went away on the Degrassi Ski Trip over winter break with her boyfriend Peter and a few friends, and lied to my parents about going away. She stayed overnight and was at a party."

She stops to take a breathe, and looks at Adam again. "Her drink was drugged and she was raped, although when she awoke the next morning she thought she and Peter had had sex, although she had still been a virgin at the time."

"Why would she just assume it was Peter?" Bianca gets in before Clare can continue.

Well she woke up naked in bed beside Peter, and didn't know what happened," Clare answers before continuing. "It took some time and learning there had been a roofie rapist up around the ski lodge that brought back some of the memories. She had a lot of anger and devastation and she took it out on those around her. She accused Mr. Simpson of sexual harassment, and learned she had chlamydia. She attempted suicide once in the girl's showers by cutting her wrist," she says pointing to the school before continuing, "and then took Johnny DiMarco up to the roof to make out, only to be stopped by a friend and almost tried jumping off the roof. This is why Adam wanted to know if I felt the desire to go up there so he could send Owen," she tells us looking up at Owen.

I know we all looked shocked, but Clare has more to explain.

"My parents hadn't wanted Darcy to be with Peter at all, and when they learned that she had lied to go away with Peter and her lies about Mr. Simpson, her anger and her suicide attempts, plus her STI, they sent her to a camp that deal with troubled teens. She healed some from that, but they then suggested she go to Kenya to helped build schools to make up for her behaviour. They weren't supportive and hardly listened when she attempted to talk to them. Just made up their minds about her and made her leave to go to camp, and then made her leave for Africa," Clare finishes with a deep breath.

No one, including Owen knows what to say. He sits in a state of shock for a moment, before tightening his arms in a hug around Clare and kissing her cheek.

"My parents were so busy trying to deal with Darcy and her issues, and they didn't want me to know what was going on, as I was just 12. They were the type of parents who didn't talk about sex, or deal with answering questions on any subjects not related to school or church, very well. Because they kind of left me by the way side, Peter, when he wasn't helping Darcy, along with Darcy's ex-boyfriend Spinner and his friend Jay kind of became like surrogate older brothers to me, and let me hang out with them, even though I was so much younger. They taught me to play poker and pool, took me to the Break Room, the ravine, plus the diamond…" Clare tells us, and Bianca sits with wide eyes but a huge smile.

"I didn't know you knew how to play pool," Bianca laughs, "guess we'll have to play sometime." Clare smiles, and then turns in Owen's arms a little.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, but there's plenty of time to learn." Clare smiles, and then very quickly the smile fades again. "Especially if my mom kicks me out," she comments quietly.

"You have all of us and Owen to lean on always, just tell us if something is bothering you, and you have our support no matter what your mom does." Adam tells her as he takes her hand looking right in her eyes.

We all smile at her and nod our heads in agreement with Adam, then Owen leans down turning Clare's head and gives her a quick but passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 20 Alternate Ending

**Chapter 20 – Alternate Ending**

**(MAYA)**

There's a knock on the bridal room door, and Clare looks around at us before opening the door. Owen steps inside, smiles and kisses his wife, gives Becky a hug and then kisses Bianca's cheek, before stepping towards me. He's got a huge smile on his face as he looks me over.

"You look beautiful Maya, are you ready to go? Everybody's waiting," he tells me as he steps up to wrap his arms around me in a hug.

"We'll leave you two be, and go line up," Bianca says as she gets up and she and Becky walk toward the door. Clare comes over and kisses mine and Owen's cheeks before following the girls out to the hallway toward the doors to the sanctuary.

"I can't believe my little sis is getting married," Owen says with a laugh.

"You ready to give me away?" I ask looking up at him with a smile.

"To my best friend, Luke? Ya, I'm ready now. After all, you two were together before I you became my little sister and even before Clare and I got together," he tells me. I nod and we both smile.

He gives me one more big hug and I put my head on his chest as I hug him before quietly saying, "I love you Owen, and thank you for everything."

He moves me away from him a little and takes a step back and looks down at my eyes before saying, you're my sister Maya, nothing will ever change that, and I will always be here for you," he pauses, "and I love you too."

He puts out his arm for me to take, which I do and we walk to the hallways and stand behind Clare. Owen puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns her head and smiles at us before turning toward the doors again.

The music begins and Becky starts down the aisle, and then Bianca, followed by Clare. It's now our turn, and from the entrance I can see my best friend and brother Tristan sitting in the front row, and then he see Luke at the end of the aisle looking excited, but I can see the nervousness in his eyes, while his smile shows how happy he is, and I'm sure this is how I look, because it's certainly how I feel too.

Beside Luke is a space for when Owen and I arrive at the end of the aisle for him to then stand as best man, and the Drew and then Adam are standing by the open space. Drew reaches over and pats Luke's shoulder in comfort. The girls all position at the end of the aisle and all eyes are on me. Owen guides me up the aisle and I'm all smiles and already tearing up. We reach Luke and Owen kisses me before putting my hand in Luke's and then stepping back into the empty spot to Luke's left. Luke takes my other hand and whispers I love you with a smile, before the minister begins.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining in holy matrimony of Maya Marie Milligan and Lucas Aaron Baker. If anyone here can show just cause why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister says. We look around slightly and the room remains quiet. I then notice Owen glaring at the room and have to smile slightly.

"We will now hear words spoken by the best man and matron of honour," the minister tells everyone.

"Many of you probably know parts of the love story of Maya and Luke," Clare begins, "but I don't know how many of you know that their relationship began with a kiss in a motel room they were stranded in together during a terrible rainstorm, while they still couldn't stand each other." Clare tells our guests who all laugh a bit.

"This led to them being in a secret relationship for over a month which friends slowly learned about a few at a time. I was the first and it was their relationship and although tough, their commitment to each other, that got me to finally talk to my wife Clare with more than a sentence for the first time ever. They have shown many of us the love they have for each other, and the strength they each hold. Both individually and how it is even stronger when they are together. It was also this strength and commitment that kept them strong when Maya was at one of her lowest points just before she became my little sister." Owen says before he turns from the podium they are standing at and looks at Luke and I who have been watching them. "Luke, you are my best friend, I trust you to love Maya and be good to her, I know she loves you."

Clare looks at us with a teary smile. "Owen's right, the two of you have certainly been through your struggles and come out stronger for it." She looks at her husband and then to us. "It was through you two getting together, that brought me my husband, both my brothers, Bianca and Becky, and my brother-in-law Tris. I can never thank you for enough for the amazing impact you've both had on my life. Maya you're my best friend, and my sister-in-law. Luke you're one of my closest friends. Know there will be difficulties but you've been through more in the years you've been together than most people, and you've survived it. Laugh, like, live and love," Clare finishes and then blows us a kiss. I blow one back before Luke and I turn back to the minister while Owen and Clare move back to their spots.

"May I have the rings please?" he asks and Owen hands Luke mines, while Clare hands me Luke's. Looking at Luke he says, "Repeat after me, with this ring I, Luke Baker take you Maya Milligan as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Luke repeats the words with a gigantic smile as he places the ring on my finger. It's now my turn and I do the same repeating the minister putting Luke's ring on his finger.

"It is now my pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Baker; you may kiss your bride," the minister finishes looking at Luke.

He looks at me with a massively bright smile, picks me up in his arms as if he's walking over the threshold already and takes my lips in a blissful embrace as we share an amorously passionate kiss, our first as husband and wife! I am ecstatic to be his wife, and to think it all started with one kiss on that stormy night 8 years ago.


End file.
